


Irrevocable

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [65]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, kastle - Freeform, small little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Frank has begun on a path he cannot come back from. Company was not in the plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TashanaAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/gifts).



> Just a little something for my lovel friend, because she's amazing.

He looks at her, sitting there on the bed, typing at her computer faster than he thought it was possible, wearing one of his shirts, hair still wet from the shower they had taken together.

Frank is lying back on the side of her bed he had claimed as his, not even feeling the wound where the knife had cut on his thigh two days ago, Claire’s pills working their magic.

He reaches out a hand and runs it on her back, tracing the curve of her spine, down to her hips and from side to side, sneaking under the shirt and caressing skin, his heart tightening and expanding as if breathing.

She is an universe of contradiction, Karen Page. The face of something holy, pure and full of light, on a woman with many colors, both dark and light. A bright and warm smile that can hide such strength and a dark, complicated, traumatic past. Hands that soothe him, calm his nerves but also rile and excite him, making his skin crawl and his blood run faster.

Fingers that type fast, seeking justice and trying to do good, but can pull triggers without hesitation.

Her contradictions and her logic obliterate his train of thought, and leave him at a loss for words.

Frank Castle still does not fully understand the phenomenon that is Karen Page, but damn him if he doesn’t try his best.

And that duality only sharpens the dilemma inside of him, every time she opens the door.

It is a nonnegotiable truth that the good thing for her would be to stay away from him. That he should leave her be. That is not a question, every single person in the world could easily tell you that.

Still, she invites him in. She opens the door, accepts his coffee and lets him stay close. He should know better, but still he calls her, uses her skills for digging up information for his own benefit, indulges his yearn for her. He comes back, walks inside her apartment, he lets himself feel her, covering her mouth with his and letting her take his clothes off.

He shouldn’t. But he does. Over and over and over again.

When it became clear that she is not going to hear his guilty arguments that he is endangering her anymore, he stopped beating himself up over it and started focusing on what he could do to ensure she was safe, every step of the way.

And he is. Everyday. But that feeling still creeps up sometimes, right alongside that solid notion that he is not letting go of her.

“You know that this”, he says when she reaches for the coffee mug on the bedside table, pausing on her writing. “This is not just… a ‘thing’, right?”

Karen looks at him, big blue eyes blinking.

“I’m not just sleeping with you”, he tries to clarify. “This is… important, to me. You are. More than-” he interrupts himself, shaking his head, not finding the words that he needed to find. “Right?”

That slow smile that kills him appeares, and she bites the inside of her lip. Turning back around, she closes her computer and moves to put it on the floor by the bed.

When she comes back, it’s to lie by his side, one hand reaching for his face, and Frank pulls her to him by her waist, his nose touching hers.

“What are you trying to say, Frank?”

He closes his eyes, breathing deep, cursing himself for allowing her to get this close, for allowing her to dig that nest inside his heart and plant herself in there.

Moving his head, he presses his mouth on top of hers, thinking that this was his favorite thing in life. Lying on her bed with her, between sheets and pillows and blankets while heavy rain washes the world outside.

“Just say it”, she presses on, a hand on his back, soothing. Exciting. Relaxing his muscles and waking his skin up.

Frank finds himself smiling, his hand sneaks up her back, her neck, fist closing around her hair, keeping her there pressed to him.

“You know, don’t ya?”

He guesses she is smiling too, when she nods.

“But I want you to say it.”

Placing soft, lazy kisses on his lips, she runs that hand on his back.

“I know it’s difficult, for so many reasons.”

Maria and Lisa and Frank Jr appear in his mind, their smiling faces making his heart tighten.

“But I promise you it’ll be ok.”

The silence that stretches is both heavy and comfortable.

“I love you”, he finally says, and feels her smile against his face.

“Yeah”, she says, doing that thing she did, hugging him to her with arms and legs and hands and feet. “Me too.”


End file.
